Prisoner
by Sxphyre
Summary: "My precious baby, Ib, has been missing for a day. My name is Lisa Kouri, and I know who the victim is. I just can't get him to spit out where she is. I don't want her to spend another second of her life, wondering where I AM, when AM I going to save her. I will fire guns, I will stab with knives, I will use my bare fists for god's sake for my baby. Spit it out Garry, you thief."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This idea came to me from the movie prisoner, so um... I hope it won't turn out too similar. But it's going to be a thrill ride. Hope you enjoy! This takes place after the true ending of Ib, and there is no Ib POV. Alex Kouri and Lisa Kouri are Ib's parents. Just so you know.**

_-Garry- Age 21- _

I turn around, and see a small girl with long, brown hair and crimson eyes standing behind me in a red uniform. She's not looking at me, but kind of looking past me at the statue I was looking at.

"Hello, young lady. What do you need?" I asked her. Her eyes glimmered in the lighting and went off the statue to my face.

"What's this statue?" She asked quietly.

"Hm, it's called 'Embodiment of Spirit", apparently..." I said, looking back to the statue. It depicted a large red rose in bloom, with its stem curling around kind of like a snake. There were petals on the ground by the rose. For some reason, there was a feeling of sorrow in my chest.

"For some reason, this piece gives me a strange feeling of sorrow..." I said, and immediately knew I said too much. This little girl didn't care, did she? I heard no reply, so I turned around, wondering if she had walked away, but she was still standing there, crimson eyes gleaming.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ib..." I said, not thinking about what I was saying. "Wait... who's Ib?"

"Ib's my name," she said. How did I know her name?

"Is your name really Ib? Wow... must be a coincidence," I said, looking back at her large crimson eyes.

"Well, um... bye," I said, as I began to walk away. I put my hand in my pocket, and there was a soft fabric inside. I don't remember putting something soft in my coat pocket... I grabbed the soft item and took it out.

"Hm, what's this?" I said to myself, and took looked at the lace handkerchief in my hand. My eyes darted to the corner, and there were two letters engraved on the corner. I looked at it, and it read "Ib". I noticed the girl was standing beside me now, looking at the handkerchief.

"My mom gave that to me..." she said.

"What? Why is there blood on it then, and why is it in my pocket?" I asked...

_"Wow... it burned up pretty violently... are you okay, Ib?" Garry asked Ib, who eyed the wound on his hand. Garry looked to where her eyes were, and saw the bloody wound._

_"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Garry smiled and cupped his hand over it. _

_"I'll be fine, Ib," he said. Ib looked at him for a minute, then reached into her back pocket and took out her lace handkerchief that her mother had given to her, and handed it to Garry._

_"Oh, a handkerchief. May I use it?" Garry asked, and she lifted it up to him. He took it in his hand, and pressed it on his wound, and noticed the fine quality lace._

_"Is this real lace? I don't particularly want to tarnish this... Too late now... Thanks, Ib," he said. _

The flashback hit me and I blinked at the small girl. Her eyes were still focused on mine, and her stare felt like it was piercing into my soul. I could barely speak, as each memory of Ib slowly made its way back into my head.

"I was... wounded on the hand... and a girl, gave me her handkerchief..." I said, slowly, "And that girl... was you Ib! We made it Ib! We made our way through that crazy place... and Mary too, right? How could I have forgotten, it was so important! Do you remember Ib?" She looked at me with a face full of doubt, and shook her head. It felt like something had come and crushed my chest, but I gave another whack at it.

"Remember when you fainted, Ib? I gave you a piece of candy!" I said. Ib blinked, and put her hand in her pocket, and took out a small piece of lemon candy and looked at it in surprise. I immediately felt better and knew it was for real. She paused for a minute, staring into space, then blinked again.

"I...remember..." she said and looked at the candy again. A small smile formed on her face, and she dove into my arms. I put my arms around her, and felt like crying. We actually made it out of that twisted place! She had saved me, and we traveled together. Mary's portrait was gone, and we had made it back! Then, I remembered I had to get going. I wanted to keep the moment a bit longer, but today was my mother's birthday and I had to go visit her for that.

"Ib... I have to get going now," I said, and her face fell, but there was still hope in her eyes. "Do you mind if I keep your handkerchief a bit longer? I just have to... make it clean, then give it back, okay?" She nodded hopefully.

"Because... we will see each other again?" she asked. I gave a warm smile and put the handkerchief back in my pocket.

"We will see each other again!" I said.

_-Lisa- Age 46- _

Ib is such a curious girl! I could see she'd have a positive future... she even was excited to go to a museum, which is pretty rare for kids her age. But Ib didn't really have many friends over at our house, and always stayed at home. I'm starting to worry about her social life, but she jumped at the chance to go to a museum. Even when we went to the museum, she wanted to go on ahead and explore by herself! Such a curious child.

My husband, Alex, and I went around, seeing Ib a few times, but she mainly wanted to pick up the pace and go around quite quickly, which I thought was a good thing. Alex and I approached a large painting called, "Well Meaning Hell," and looked at that for a while. Alex looked as if he was trying to contemplate something, and I turned around to look at the large canvas on the ground called, "Abyss of the Deep,".

"Honey, what do you think this painting resembles?" Alex asked, and I went over to him and looked back at the painting. It depicted a child playing piano and a parent scolding them. I didn't even quite understand why it was called "Well Meaning Hell,".

"I'm... not too sure," I said.

"This is why I love Guertena... so many works you can just sit and think about," he said, and continued to look at the painting. I looked around for who knows how long, and I figured it had been a few hours. Was Ib still looking at pieces? I figured she'd get a bit bored by now. I looked around and found Alex, now inspecting "Abyss of the Deep,".

"Have you seen Ib, honey?" I asked, joining him.

"Nope, but I bet she's fine." he said, and I took his arm.

"Let's go find her. For all we know she could be asleep on one of the benches," I said. He eventually found another piece to look at, and I continued by myself to find her. I looked all around the top floor, and she wasn't there. I started to panic when I saw she wasn't on the bottom floor either, and I told Alex.

"Alex, I can't find Ib!," I exclaimed, and he blinked.

"Really?" He asked, "Look again," I took Alex's hand and we looked around the whole museum again, but Ib was nowhere to be found. Where was she?

"Let's go to the front desk," Alex said, and we hurried over there.

"Our little girl's missing," I said, and he took up the mic.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Ib," Alex replied, and he spoke into the mic.

"A small child has been reported missing. Her name is Ib," he said into the loud speaker.

"Brown hair," I said.

"Red eyes," Alex said.

"She has brown hair and red eyes. If you are her or see her, then come to the front desk," he said. There was a pause, and Alex and I waited, worried, and no one came. I gripped Alex's hand tighter when she still didn't come.

"Do we call the police?" I said in a rush.

"I guess so... no one has come up here..." he said. I whipped my phone out of my purse and dialed 9-1-1.

"Police? I'm at Guertena's art museum and my daughter has gone missing," I said.

"We'll be right there," a deep voice said, and they hung up. Ten minutes later, there were sirens wailing outside, and a few policemen came in and asked us some questions. They began the search, and after a few minutes, the policeman came and she was there, her large red eyes glimmering.

"Ib!" I said, and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Alex said, and Ib shook her head.

"Around here," she said quietly. Then, a slim and tall man with purple hair brushed passed, and Ib waved to him. He smiled and waved back, and I shook my head in confusion.

"Ib! Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my friend," she said quietly.

"What friend? A nine year girl old shouldn't be talking to a twenty year old man!" I exclaimed, and she looked down at the ground.

"It's different," she said.

"Let's go," I said firmly, and thanked the police. We went out to the parking lot and into the car and Alex was just as confused and worried as I was.

"Ib, did that man touch you at all?" Alex asked. Ib was quiet and stared out the window.

"Ib," I said, "Did he do anything... strange to you?" She looked back at me with her large eyes.

"No," she said, and looked back out the window. "He was nice to me... and he helped me read words," I began to relax, but was still kind of worried.

"Did you ask him to read some words for you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah... I didn't know a lot of them," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief, as he didn't come to her. We reached the driveway to our house, and parked into the garage. We opened the car doors and got out, and I opened the door for Ib. She climbed out silently, and entered the house.

"I feel like he did something else than help her read words..." I whispered to Alex, but he looked somewhat relaxed.

"It's fine. He was probably just a kind gentleman that helped out a young girl who didn't know how to read some tough words," he said. I wish I could be that confident.

We went back to the house, had some dinner, and when I tucked Ib in bed she put a small yellow candy on her nightstand before I turned the lights off. I don't remember giving yellow candy to her...

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked. She looked at me and blinked, then spoke.

"Garry gave it to me," she said, a small smile on her face. Extremely worried this time, I took the candy and her face fell.

"Remember, Ib. Don't take candy from strangers," I said, although she was sad.

"Garry's not a stranger... he's my friend," she said.

_-Garry- Age 21-_

"Garry?" Mother said, and rushed up to hug me. I put my arms around her, finally able to see her after three years.

"I've missed you so much!" she said.

"What's the racket up here?" Father said, entering the door, paused, and hugged me as well. After we finished with the reunion, Mother and Father talked about how lonely it was around the house without me. I smiled and said how much I missed them, and I had made a cake for my Mother's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Mom," I said, and placed the handmade cake in the middle of the table.

"Garry... you remembered!" she said, and hugged me again, about to cry. We split the cake after she blew out the candles and made a wish. I really didn't know I could bake this good! My father told me how delicious the cake was, especially the icing. After that, we just watched some comedy television the rest of the night. Not the most amazing thing, but it was fun getting to laugh with my parents again.

The next day we hugged each other goodbye, and I made my way back to my small apartment. The first thing I did when I got there was think about Ib. I slapped myself for not getting a phone number or an e-mail address, so I just searched "Ib" on the internet. There couldn't be that many people named Ib, right? I clicked a facebook page of a woman named Lisa Kouri. Hm, this must be her mother. There were pictures of Ib when she was younger, and I decided I'd give her a call. I picked up the phone and called the phone number that was on the page.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hi, this is Garry, and I wanted to ask if your daughter can spend time with a friend today," I said. There was no reply, and then a click. Okay... so her mother hung up on me. Great. I looked back on facebook and found her father's phone number, and tried that one. It rung a few times, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Hi. This is a friend of Ib's," I said.

"Ib did mention someone that she became friends with at the museum... I believe his name was Garry, right?" he said.

"That's me," I said, "I'd like to take her to the park or something today,"

"Do you mind if me or my wife accompanies her?" he asked.

"Not at all! Come join us, if you'd like," I said.

"Sure, then. She seems enthusiastic at the mention of your name," he said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I'll be over in an hour or so," I said.

"Okay, nice talking with you, Garry," he said.

"You too," I said, then hung up. Well, looks like we'd see each other again today. I went to the sink and began to scrub the lace handkerchief to return to her. I couldn't keep it too long, could I? I brushed it until it was clean, and put some smelly stuff on it so it smelled like cookies. After that, I folded it up then placed it on the table for me to take later.

I went and took a shower, then got dressed. I went to the closet and took my coat, somewhat excited for this. I went down the stairs and got into my car, and took out some maps so I could find out where to go. I eventually found their house, and drove there slowly. It made me happy to think that Ib was excited to see me as well.

I approached their house, and looked at how big it was. It wasn't quite a mansion, but it was vast and had at least three floors. I parked on the curb and went to the door and knocked.

"Oh, hello Garry!" a man a few inches shorter than me said. I could hear someone quickly descending the stairs, and there was Ib in her uniform, and she ran up to me.

"Garry!" she said, and I kneeled down to her.

"We're going to have some fun today, alright?" I said to her. I heard a shriek, and a woman with deep red eyes wearing a red dress came to me. Ib's father turned to her and whispered a few things in her ear, and she whispered fiercely back to him. Ib's father put on a crooked smile, and the three followed me back to my car.

_-Alex- Age 47- _

I thought it was good for Ib, getting out of the house for once, but my wife didn't quite trust Garry.

"Who knows what he could've done to her at the museum?" she said.

"He seems friendly... and Ib jumps at the mention of his name. It's like she's finally found a friend after these years," I said. Lisa's expression didn't change.

"Alex, he could be-" I didn't let her finish.

"Lisa, we're going to find out today. He said we were welcome to come. So we'll see what kind of guy he is today," I said, but he seemed friendly after the talk on the phone. When the doorbell rang, I made sure to get there before Lisa did. I opened the door, and there was a tall man with violet hair covering one of his eyes.

"Oh, hello Garry!" I said, figuring that this was Garry. Then, I heard Ib flying down the stairs, and she smiled. It was the first time I'd really seen her smile...

"Garry!" she said, excitedly, and Garry kneeled down to her.

"We're going to have some fun today, alright?" he said, and Ib couldn't get rid of the smile until I heard Lisa come over.

"What are you doing? What if..." she said.

"We're going with him. It'll be okay," I whispered to her, and that shut her up. We followed him to his car, and I sat in the front with Garry, and Lisa sat in the back with Ib. Lisa whispered some stuff to Ib, and I didn't know why she wouldn't just relax and feel happy that Ib had made a friend. We made it to a large park full of flowers and grass, and I got out of the car. Before Lisa could object, I took her hand and we sat down at a bench and watched Ib and Garry. Garry went over to a patch of flowers, and said some stuff to Ib. She pointed to one, and he picked that one and put it into her hair. Ib smiled, and I didn't think I've ever seen Ib so happy. She leaned over and took a flower and put it in Garry's hair, and they laughed together.

"See, Lisa? They're perfectly fine!" I said. She was still, and kept looking to them. Then after that, Ib saw a butterfly, and Garry smiled.

"I loved to catch butterflies when I was a kid," Garry said, and Ib ran after it. Garry walked forward and caught it before it flew any higher, and kneeled down to Ib and opened his hands. The butterfly flew out, and Ib watched it, and jumped up to catch it once more. Garry talked to her for a bit, and she jumped up and let the butterfly fly freely through the air.

* * *

**UUUPPDATE! Yeah... I thought Ib would be gone a little longer than a few hours... so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and next chapter will come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this update came fast, mainly because we had no homework today. :D **

_-Lisa- Age 46- _

How could Alex let our nine year old girl go to the park with a man that's about twice her age!? He told me to calm down, but I refused. When I got into the car with them, I quietly told Ib to be careful around him, and she agreed, but wasn't worried too much. I sniffed the car, and was surprised it didn't smell like alcohol or smoke. Alex was in the front chatting quietly with Garry, and I still couldn't believe we were letting our daughter do this...

We stopped at a small park that I'd never seen before. There were patches of flowers and butterflies fluttering around. Too angry to speak, Alex and I sat down on the bench and watched what happened. However... I have to admit she looked like she was having the time of her life... I don't think she's ever smiled like she did. They laughed together, and played around for roughly an hour.

"Lisa, it looks like she's having fun..." Alex said to me, and I eyed Ib, putting together a wreath of flowers. Garry was by her side, aiding her by doing the knots.

"I still don't trust him..." I said. A few minutes passed, and Ib walked up to me with Garry following behind her.

"Can we come back here tomorrow?" she asked. She didn't have school since it was the first week of summer, but I didn't want her to. Alex looked at me nervously, and right when I opened my mouth to speak he spoke.

"Sure Ib, anytime!" he said. I just about turned and slapped him, but stopped. He leaned in and whispered to me.

"Give him a chance," he said. I glared at him, but then decided it'd be alright as long as I was there to watch her. Ib smiled, and followed Garry to his car.

"Ib, stop!" I said, and she turned around.

"Let's walk," I said, and Garry turned around.

"Are you sure? I can drive you," he said.

"I'm sure," I said, and I took Ib's arm and walked off. Alex followed, and the park actually wasn't too far from our house. It just seemed like it because I'd never seen it before. We walked back in silence, and Ib didn't say a word. We got back to the house, and Ib went back to being her normal self, bored, tired, and kind of lazy. I made dinner, and she trudge down the stairs and sat down at the table. I gave her a steaming plate of baked Ziti, and we all ate in silence. Even Alex didn't speak.

But it's gotten worse... much worse. She's been going every day now for a week.

_-Garry- Age 21- _

Ib seemed to really enjoy it, so we've decided to meet up at the park a bit more often. Her parents always come and watch us for some reason, and I showed her around and stuff. I did come to this park often, just a place to get away.

"Ooh... that cloud looks like an elephant," she said, sprawled out on the grass. I looked up at the puffy cumulus clouds in the sky, and pointed at another one.

"That one is kind of like a butterfly," I said, sitting on the ground.

"That one is like... a fairy," she said, pointing to the one I had just said was a butterfly.

"Do you like fairies, Ib?" I asked.

"No... all fairies do are flap their wings and brag about how pretty they are," she said, and I laughed.

"Really? All the little girls I know like fairies... their enthralled by tales of magic," I said.

"Why listen to tales about magic if it's not real?" she asked.

"How do you know it's not real? It might be..." I said, smiling.

"That's what all grown-ups say... its all this and that, when it's not," she said. Wow, she was a smart one. She got to her feet and walked to a bush with a large red rose peeking out.

"It's my rose..." she said, and smiled sadly at the bright red rose. "Is your rose here, too?"

"No... I don't think blue roses exist here," I said.

"Oh..." she said, obviously disappointed.

Her mom came over and told her it was time to go, and I waved goodbye and drove back to my apartment. Ib was such a curious child, and loved to try new things.

The phone suddenly rang, and I picked it up.

"Garry?" I recognised the voice instantly.

"Hi, Ib! What's going on?" I asked.

"Can we go to a beach sometime? I've never been to one..." she said, and I just smiled. She's never been to a beach? No problem.

"Sure! We can go there tomorrow! Come a little later though, at like 8:00, okay?" I said, an idea formulating in my head.

"Okay!" she said, "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Ib," I said, and hung up. I sat back down on the couch, and someone called again.

"Hey Garry, sup man?" my friend, Niko asked.

"Not much," I said.

"Watcha doin' tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing, really," I said.

"There's a new movie out, it's called Ideal Immortality, and we should see it," he said.

"When?" I asked.

"Now... it's starting in half an hour. I'm coming to stop by your place to pick you up," he said, then hung up. I took a breath, then Googled "Ideal Immortality," and what came up were five star ratings and movie reviews. I was interrupted by a knock on the door, and I opened it.

"Hey, bro! You ready?" he asked.

"Sure am," I said, and we climbed in the car. In the passenger seat was his girlfriend, Helen. She had on a pair of shades that went well with her platinum hair. We chattered all the way to the theater about how much popcorn and candy we would get, and about what it was about. We stepped into the large theater, and the scent of popcorn and pretzels filled my nose. There were five minutes until the movie started, so we quickly got our tickets and bought a giant barrel of popcorn for us to share, then ran to the assigned room. We got in and it was quite crowded, so we took a seat in the back row. I couldn't believe how long it was before the movie started, although there were only five minutes left when we got there.

"Taking forever!" Niko moaned, and his girlfriend leaned over and kissed him. I really didn't like how lovey-dovey they were, and Niko seemed to ignore me whenever she was around. In high school they always had an eye on each other, and it wasn't until prom that they found out. But of course, I was forever alone. None of the girls liked me, and I didn't like any of them. I had a good amount of friends until I went to a different college than most of them. I sighed at the long ad for no texting and driving. I didn't have a cell phone, anyway. While Niko was making out with his girlfriend, I scooted a seat over and the movie finally started.

_-Alex- Age 47- _

I was looking at a magazine, reading about a cruise that Lisa might like, and Ib was peeking over my shoulder.

"Where's that?" she asked.

"This? Oh, this is the beach," I told her, smiling.

"Wow... can we go there?" She asked. "Garry would like that,"

"Oh really? Why don't you call him?" I asked, and made sure Lisa wasn't around. Ib walked over to the phone and made a call, then came back over.

"He says we can go tomorrow at 8:00," she said. This wasn't like Ib... why now did she suddenly want to go places she'd never been? Before, she'd never even want to get out of the house... But Garry has cracked open her shell, I wonder why Lisa won't except that... Tomorrow, I think she works late... Maybe I can take her by myself.

"Great!" I said, accepting any chance for Ib to see new things. It was good to see her curious about things now.

The next day, around 8:00, Ib was excited as we drove slowly to the beach. We parked, and Garry was waiting there with a picnic basket and a few towels. Ib just got out of the car silently, and ran up to Garry. It was dangerous to go swimming this late... what would they do?

"Good evening, Mr. Kouri," He said to me, and I smiled as he lead us over to a few logs and a stone circle.

"A little chilly, isn't it?" I said, and he smiled. He took out a metal lighter from his pocket, and lit the few logs in the fireplace. We sat around it on the towels and let the warm feeling surround our bodies.

"So, Ib..." he said, "Have you ever tried s'mores?"

"What's that...?" she said.

"A marshmallow, chocolate, and graham crackers," he said, and handed a stick to me and a stick to Ib. I didn't even really know what this was for... Garry leaned over to his picnic basket and took out a bag of large marshmallows. Hm, I've heard of marshmallow roasting, but never actually done it myself. He took one out and put it on his stick, and passed the bag over to us.

"Here, take as many as you'd like," he said, and Ib took one silently, and I hung back. Garry put his stick over the fire, and Ib looked at it curiously.

"Try it," he said, and she put her stick up. Suddenly, flames were licking the marshmallow, and Ib blinked, not knowing what to do.

"Ib, here," Garry said, and leaned over. He gave a quick blow, and the fire was out.

"If your marshmallow catches on fire, just blow on it," he said, and took his marshmallow out of the fire. He leaned over to the picnic basket and took out a few plastic plates and put two graham crackers and a square of chocolate on it. He then got up and walked over to Ib, and she gave the stick to him, and he scraped the marshmallow off with a graham cracker and put it on the other one with the chocolate on it. He put the last one on top, and Ib didn't know what to do.

"Try it, it's good," Garry said, and went back over to his spot. He did the same to his sandwich, and took a large bite of it. Ib tried small bites of hers, and Garry smiled.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Good..." she said, and I looked at how happy she was. If Lisa gets back early, she'll be steaming... but hopefully Ib won't miss a minute of this. She quietly finished her s'mores, and it was a little messy. Garry handed her a napkin and she took it, thankful.

"Would you like one?" he asked, looking to me. I smiled at the kind offer, but backed off.

"Nah, I'm okay. Thanks for the offer though," I said. He smiled, then looked behind him, and opened a large, black case, and he took out an acoustic guitar. This was just classic... Ib looked at him in curiosity, and he started to strum the strings and sang.

_"Now that you've found me_

_My whole world is brighter_

_Now that you've touched me_

_My steps are much lighter_

_All of this world could decide_

_To fall inward_

_And you would still linger_

_Something has brought us together_

_Unspoken_

_Feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom_

_I will defend you_

_I'll keep you beside me_

_That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown _

_Now that you've found me_

_I've stumbled through fire_

_Now that you've touched me_

_I've bloomed like a flower_

_Now that you're with me_

_I no longer cower in silence, hiding_

_I'm fighting for you," _

He strummed the strings one last time, and Ib was staring at the ground. There was no denying it; his voice was brilliant. I, myself was impressed... I never really played instruments as a child...

"What was that song?" I asked him.

"I wrote it," he said.

"Wow... your a good singer... you should lean into that," I said.

"Haha, thanks... but art is more my thing," he said, and I looked to Ib and her head was tilted to the ground and her eyes closed. I was going to shake her because I thought she was asleep, then her eyes opened. She didn't say anything, and just stared intently at the fire. There was a silence, and I leaned over to Ib.

"You tired?" I asked. She nodded, eyes almost shut, and I went over and she leaned on me.

"Thanks for everything, Garry," I said, and picked Ib up. I looked at my watch, and it was 9:30, quite a bit passed her bedtime.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Kouri," Garry said, and put out the fire. He took his case and the picnic basket and dragged them back to his car. I put Ib carefully in the back seat and buckled her up, then looked at Garry once more. Why didn't Lisa see what I saw? This is good for Ib... Garry hulled the case into his trunk and started up his car. I pulled out and drove home silently.

_-Lisa- Age 46- _

My eyes fluttered open, to see the clock at 11:28. I sighed, as I had been up the whole night last night. Alex was home, asleep when I got home, and he wasn't beside me now. I got up and got dressed, then saw Ib with her shoes on and ready to go.

"Ib, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting Garry at the park," She said. At the word, "Garry," I wanted to grimace. I had to tell her to stop...

"Ib... not today. Just take a break today, okay?" I said.

"But he said it'd be quick..." Ib said, and I gave her a look of disapproval.

"The word, 'quick' usually means it'll just take longer..." I said.

"Please Mom..." Ib said, not wanting to take her shoes off. "The park is just around the corner,"

"You heard me, Ib," I said sternly.

"Mom..." she said again, and looked up at me with her large red eyes.

"No. Just take a day off, okay?" I said.

"You don't have to drive me! I can walk there!" She said, and I immediately shook my head.

"No! There's people out there!" I said. Plus, I didn't want her alone with Garry.

"Please Mom, you don't have to do a thing!" She begged, and before I could object again, Alex came over.

"Lisa, please. Just let her. It won't hurt... it's the middle of the day," he said, and I shook my head again.

"You can walk, Ib. Just be careful," he said, and I almost shrieked in disapproval. Ib smiled and went out the door, and I almost slapped Alex.

"What was that? She might get abducted, she could..." I said.

"Let her be. She'll have to learn how to do this someday," he said.

We waited thirty minutes, going to an hour, going to two hours, and she didn't come back.

* * *

**Okay, I guess there'll be no Garry POV from here on... who knows what happened. I just got lazy and removed that part. Next chapter tomorrow! Sorry for the wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got really lazy and just stopped the Garry POV abruptly. Curse me for my laziness! Well, here's another chapter! I updated the first chapter too, and some extra info in that chapter will make the future chapters make sense, so go read that first!**

_-Lisa- Age 46- _

I knew it. I knew we shouldn't of trusted him. I wanted to hit myself, hit Alex, hit everyone who helped in this. Ib was now missing again, but I knew who did it.

"Honey, I'm calling the police. I told you we shouldn't of trusted him," I said and took my phone out.

"Relax... what if they decided to take their time..." he said, and opened the door.

"Do whatever, I'm calling the police," I said, and dialed 9-1-1.

"My daughter's missing," I said, and told them my address. Before Alex returned, two police cars came onto the driveway and a few policemen came up to the doorstep.

"I'm agent Carson," One of them said, holding up a nametag. "We're going to find your daughter,"

"Oh thank the lord your here. A few weeks back, my daughter went missing... I believe it's the same man who supposedly abducted her last time," I said.

"Is that so? We'll be sure to check that out... name?" Carson said.

"His name is Garry," I said, and the door opened again, and Alex came through, and Ib did not follow him. He shook his head, and I sighed.

"Last name?" Carson said.

"I don't know, but he has crazy purple hair and blue eyes," I said.

"Alright," Carson said. They questioned us a bit further with just basic information, and then they went off to investigate Garry. I collapsed on the couch, and tears wet my face.

"Now, Lisa..." Alex said.

"What!?" I snapped.

"It might not be-" I knew what he was going to say.

"Get over it!" I almost screamed, "You know it's him. And it's your fault!" I got up and went up the stairs. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I went into Ib's room. I looked at some of her rabbit plushies I had bought her, and sighed. Who knows what Garry would do to my baby... The next time I see Garry... the world won't see his face again.

_-Alex- Age 47- _

Lisa doesn't understand. It might not be Garry, knowing the nice man he is. But I'm starting to doubt that with Lisa's attitude. She really does think it's him... what if she's right? She marched up the stairs, and I let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch. There is a good chance it could be Garry, but there's just as much chance it could be some stranger who spotted a little girl on the street. I mean, what are the odds?

I went back into my room when Lisa descended the stairs quickly in a rushed panic.

"It's him!" she shrieked.

"What?" I said. There was a knock on the door, and there agent Carson was standing there. Lisa followed him, and I followed him as well, confused as to what was going on. Lisa got into the car and I followed, and stopped at an apartment building. Carson got out, and I looked at all the other police cars around. We followed Carson into the apartment building, and I looked around at the neat small apartment.

"This is Garry's home, please don't touch anything," he said, and went over to a nearby counter. There was a single lace handkerchief that said, "Ib" in the corner of it. My eyes widened, and I blinked. It was Garry. I stood there, paralyzed at the news, and Lisa went beserk.

"I knew it was him! He..!" she said.

"Calm down, miss. We've got it covered," he said, and she hushed.

"Find her.. please," she said.

"Garry will be held captive until Ib is found, alright? If Ib is or isn't found, we'll have a trial, and he will be guilty," he said. Lisa had her cheeks wet, and she literally jumped and hugged Carson.

"Thank you..." she said. He had a serious look on his face, but it also represented a bit or sorrow. I could tell he wasn't completely confident. Another police officer came in and told him some stuff, and he nodded.

"We will investigate this whole apartment, and hopefully we find some more clues. But we know something is up," he said, motioning towards the handkerchief. I nodded, and put my arm around Lisa. Lisa began to cry into my shoulder, and we were driven home.

_-Lisa- Age 46- _

I keep telling myself to be calm, but I can't help that my baby has been with a pedophile for the last few hours. Who knew what had happened? I kept crying all night, I couldn't stop. I didn't want to know what happened to her. It was too much. Alex was calm, and I didn't understand how he took it in so calmly. Hopefully she'd be in the basement, and we'd be able to see her tomorrow. My crying left me into a dreamless sleep of despair.

I woke up early, and saw that I had a missed call on my phone. I flipped out of bed quickly and called Carson back.

"Hello, Mrs. Kouri," Carson said.

"Did you find her? Can I see her? What happened to her?" I said all too quickly.

"Mrs. Kouri..." he said, "I'm sorry to say we didn't find anything. The place is clean. No drugs, no alcohol, just that handkerchief,"

"She has to be somewhere!" I said.

"I know she is. We'll look around everywhere within a ten mile radius, and we will find her," he said.

"Garry must've put her somewhere. He had to!" I said, and I could almost hear Carson nodding.

"We'll try our absolute best," he said, then hung up. Alex began to stir in bed, and I laid back down and wasn't surprised to find more tears coming. What if he sold her to a gang? I was so worried, I didn't think I could take it.

"Lisa..." Alex said, and he put his hand on my head.

"Garry's in jail, soon to be prison, and Ib is out there," he said, which made me feel a bit better. I put my arms around him, then stared at the phone hopefully. It didn't' ring though. I got dressed and a few hours later received another call.

"We interviewed Garry," Carson said, and I bursted into question.

"Where is he keeping her? What happened?" I asked.

"He doesn't know anything," he said, and I almost dropped the phone.

"No way. He knows something! He might be a good actor! He had to have done something!"

"We've used our best lie detectors, and nothing's a lie. We will consider all possibilities." he said.

"Please do so. Contact me right away if you find anything," I said, and he hung up. I put down the phone and cried again.

"Honey, crying won't help anything," Alex said, and I shook him off.

"You don't understand," I said, and held my head in my hands. I prayed to the lord my baby would be okay.

_-Alex- Age 47- _

Days passed, and Lisa didn't get another call. I had a good feeling it was Garry now, for there was evidence this time. There was her handkerchief on his table. Of course it had to do with something. But where would he put her? I thought about it for a while, and I thought about selling her to a gang, which is something he might've done if he was low on money. But where was she now? What was happening to her? I was dying to know. Lisa just sat and cried all day, which I knew wouldn't help. A few days passed, and I returned back to work, until Garry's trial came up.

"Opening statements against Garry," the judge said, and Lisa stood up.

"There is cold evidence that Garry is the thief. Ib's handkerchief is on his counter, and he must've taken it from her and put her somewhere," She said. A lawyer next to Garry stood up.

"Ib gave the handkerchief to Garry for his bleeding hand in the art gallery," she said.

"What if that's a made up lie?" Lisa asked.

"Hush," the judge said, abruptly, and Lisa sat down, and Garry stood up.

"I cut myself on the glass in the gallery, and she gave it to me. I was planning to return it upon a meeting, but she never came," he said.

"That's a lie!" I said, and stood up.

"How do we know your not lying?" Lisa asked.

"Do not accuse people of lying!" The judge said, and we both sat down.

"It's true..." Garry said.

"She was going to visit you, and she got kidnapped. The only reasonable explanation is some random person wanted her, or that you were the one," Lisa said.

"I went to meet her at the park, but she never came," he said.

"LIES!" Lisa spat, and the judge silenced her.

"Closing statements," the judge said after what seemed like forever of arguing.

"There is clear evidence that Garry is guilty. It just has to be, he has the handkerchief, and Ib treasures it, she would never give it as a gift," Lisa said.

"Ib gave me the handkerchief as a gift because I cut my hand, and I promised to return it to her. I was going to but she didn't show up," he said. The judge nodded, and spoke to the jury. The jury went back into a small soundproof room, while Lisa whispered bitter words about Garry to me. I was starting to believe myself that Garry was the one. I mean, who else was it to blame? The judge dismissed us, and we were free to go. I prayed that he was guilty.

I resumed work, praying that night, and while they were looking for Ib, they were working on whether if Garry was innocent or guilty, there was too much. The next day, I went to work, and everything fell down when I got a call from Lisa.

"They're letting him go," she said, and I could almost hear the tears wetting her face.

"What?" I said in confusion.

"They are letting him go," she repeated, and she sounded so upset that she couldn't breathe.

"There's hard evidence! Why are they...?" I almost shouted.

"I don't know. Carson said that he didn't know anything," she said.

"What if Garry's just a good actor! There has to be something!" I shouted.

"There was nothing in his apartment," she said.

"He knows something," I said quietly.

"I don't know but somebody took our daughter,"she said. "I agree. I don't think Garry knows something. I KNOW Garry knows something. How to make him tell us I'm not sure,"

"He won't..." I said, not knowing what to think. Was I for or against Garry? He seemed nice, but you never know who he really is. I remembered Ib's cheerful smile when she saw him, and tears began to fill my eyes. Would we see that face again?

"Alex..." she said.

"I'm coming home now," I said, then hung up. I checked out and tried to drive quickly home. I opened the door and tried to say everything to Lisa.

"I don't know how to feel about this," I started.

"If he didn't do it, who else would've?" she asked.

"I know he did something," he said.

"But where is she now?" she said, and I closed my eyes.

"I wouldn't know what to say..." I said, I was in a befuddlement of emotions against or for Garry. Lisa's expression suddenly changed, and she got up to her feet.

"I know. The police did a terrible job of making him tell them," She said. Confused by her change of expression, I leaned back a bit.

"So... what if he didn't do it?" I asked.

"Why are you suddenly changing your mind every minute!" she said.

"There's so many possibilities..." I said.

"Forget it! We know Garry did something!" she said. She brushed past me and descended the stairs to the basement. There was the sound of metal, and she came back up with a gun.

"Lisa... no. You're not going to-" I said.

"I'm going to make him talk," she said.

"You can't-"

"Who else will?" she said.

"This is a matter for the police, let them do their job-"

"And they failed! Think about it! They let him go today, and I know that he did something! He's going to spit it out," she said, and walked off.

_-Lisa- Age 46- _

Garry knew. My mind was settled. Garry was the one, he did it. I got into my car, and drove over to the apartment I had recently seen a few days ago. He knew where Ib was... I wanted to get her out of whatever nightmare she was living. I parked, and knocked on the apartment door. I heard someone come up, and lifted the gun as soon as the door was opened. The purple haired man looked startled and put his hands up. I took a step forward into the apartment, and he took a step back.

"M-Mrs. Kouri...?" he stuttered.

"Garry..." I said. "What did you do with my daughter?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything..." he said quietly.

"You did something, and I swear I will fire this gun if you don't tell me," I said.

"I...I..." He said.

"Yes... continue," I said, and took another step to him. Then, I had an idea. I lowered the gun, and took out all the bullets and let them fall to the floor. I too a single one, spun it around, and loaded it.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything Miss..." he said, and in disgust, I pulled the trigger, and there was a shrill scream. However, that wasn't the one with the bullet.

"You got lucky. This next one could very well be the bullet," I said. "Spit it out,"

"She saved me," he said.

"What?" I said, confused.

"She saved me..." he repeated.

"From what?" I asked.

"From a painting..." he said. Was this man going crazy? I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger again, and yet there was no bullet. He shrieked, and put his hands up.

"She revived my rose! I was going to die but she found my rose and revived it!" he said in a hurry.

"What rose? What in the world are you talking about?" I asked.

"My blue rose..." he said. I lifted the gun, but there wasn't a bullet when I shot.

"Blue roses don't exist!" I screamed. He looked as if he was hyperventilating, and he backed up some more. I knew it... this man was crazy. He may have helped her read words, but I know he's done much more. He said some other stuff in a rushed hurry, but I couldn't hear any of it. The blood was pounding, and I could hear my heart slowly speed up in my ears. He kept on blabbering on about something I didn't know about, or I couldn't hear. I didn't think I could hear properly. I knew the next one had the bullet in it. If he was talking this nonsense, I would shoot it.

"Just answer me!" I screamed. "Where is Ib?!"

"I care about Ib too... I would never do anything to her..." he said. I lowered the gun, the words circling around my head. I closed my eyes, and focused, and knew he wouldn't tell unless he was desperate. I lifted the gun again and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Sorry for short ish chapter. I'm back in the thriller writing mood, and chapters will probably speed up. Please leave a review, support is really needed here or I might just lose the motivation. There are many highs and lows to writing, and I've gotten many ideas tonight. Show your support by favoriting and or following, and make sure to leave a review! What do you want to happen next? I might use it. I read all reviews! Just saying. Your review will not be ignored.**


End file.
